miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tikki123/ Tożsamość odkryta .
1 To mój pierwszy wpis.Mam wenę twórczą więc opisze historie biedronki i czarnego kota. Dziękuję Weronice,która pomogła mi w scenariuszu. Cz.1 -Zaliczone!-Krzykneliśmy Miałam właśnie iść do domu gdy nagle usłyszałam za sobą Czarnego Kota -Zaczekaj! -Obróciłam się.Zobaczyłam wspólnika wyciągającego do mnie rękę -Chciałem cię zapytać czy...czy...poszła byś ze mną na spacer. -Ale teraz-Zapytałam. -Nie oczywiście,że nie może o 16:00 w parku obok pomnika. -Oczywiście mam czas.-Zaczęłam biec,aby szybko dostać się do pokoju.Po powrocie zajęłam się lekcjami.Obudziłam się o umówionej godzinie.Szybko się ogarnełam zamieniłam się w Biedronkę i udałam się na miejsce spotkania.Gdy dotarłam na miejsce zaczełam się rozglądać za Czarnym Kotem.Nagle poczułam dotyk na ramieniu.Szybko się odwróciłam i spojrzałam na wspólnika. -Chodźmy zaraz zbiorą się dziennikarze. 2 Przepraszam was,że ostatnio pisałam ciągiem ale mój komputer się zepsuł.To teraz druga cześć historii naszej Marinett.Zapraszam. Cz.2 Poczułam mocny chwyt w tali. Zamknęłam oczy i nagle znalazłam się na dachu. -Tutaj nikt na nie będzie szukał.-Usłyszałam zdecydowany głos. Nie wiedziałam co szykuje. Nagle do moich uszu dotarł głos. -Plagg przemiana. -Zauważyłam kolegę z klasy-Adriena. -Biedronko pokażesz mi swoją twarz? -Nawet tego nie przemyślałam.Odrazu zmieniłam się w zwykłą Mari.Zobaczyłam zdziwienie na twarzy Czarnego Kota. -Coś s...się sta...ło.-Wyjąkałam. -Nic tylko nie ciebie się spodziewałem. -Tak napewno spodziewałeś się Chloe.-Zamieniłam się w Biedronkę i udałam się do domu.Za sobą usłyszałam krzyki Adriena,ale nie chciałam wiedzieć co ma mi powiedzieć 3 Pewnie już większość was wie ,że wczoraj pisałam tą część,ale mi się usuneła. Więc dzisiaj jeszcze raz wam pisze.Ta część nie będzie porywająca,ale mam nadzieję,że się spodoba. Cz.3 Znalazłam się w swoim pokoju. Już chciałam upaść na łóżko, gdy nagle zauważyłam rodziców. W pierwszej chwili spanikowałam,lecz przypomniałam sobie,że oni nie wiedzą kim jestem. -Witam. Szukam państwa córki. -O tak zaginęła około godziny 16:00-Powiedział tata. -Dziękuję za informację.Rozejrzę się po okolicy. -Weszłam na dach i zaczęłam się szukać miejsca na przemianę. Zauważyłam duże drzewo za którym nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Gdy moja stopa dotknęła ziemi odrazu pobiegłam do kryjówki,aby się przemienić. Wróciłam pod dom i zadzwoniłam na domofon. -Słucham.-Usłyszałam niski głos mojego taty -Hej tato to ja Marinette. -O jak dobrze,że jesteś wchodź do środka. -Zobaczyłam otwarte drzwi do domu.Weszłam do środka i zobaczyłam uśmiechniętego tatę. -Nigdy nas tak nie strasz. -Obiecuję już nigdy. I poszłam do swojego pokoju na górę. -Oh Tikki widziałaś jego minę.-Zapytałam -Tak ale... 4 Cześć witam wszystkich.Teraz będzie kolejna część.Część 4. Zapraszam do czytania. Cz.4 -Tak,ale nie jestem pewna czy powinien wiedzieć kim jesteś.-Powiedziała kwami. -Co?!-Krzyknełam -Mam pomysł jak dowiedzieć się czy w tym momencie powinien znać twoją torzsamość. Pójdziemy do mistrza Fu. To on dał ci miraculum więc powinien wiedzieć. -Powiedziałam rodzicom, że niedługo wrócę,i pobiegłam zgodnie ze wskazówkami Tikki. Zobaczyłam właściwy budynek i ruszyłam na spotkanie z mężczyzną, który podarował mi kolczyki. Zapukałam do drzwi. -Czy tu mieszka mistrz Fu.-Zapytałam. -Hasło -usłyszałam -Marinette. Hasło to kwami. -Powtórzyłam kod i weszłam do środka. Z środku zobaczyłam zielonego żółwia. Pomyślałam,że to kwami oraz starego mężczyznę. Zauważyłam bransoletę na jego ręce. -Czy to miraculum-Zapytałam. -Tak.-Odpowiedział mistrz. 5 Dzisiaj kolejna część naszych ulubionych bohaterów.Dobra dalej się nie rozpisuje. Zapraszam na 5 część opowiadania.W TYM OPOWIADANIU JEST SPOILER.KTO NIE OGLĄDAŁ ODCINKÓW Z POLSKIMI NAPISAMI CZYTA NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Jest ich 7-poinformował mnie mistrz. -Co?! Aż 7 superbohaterów. -Tak.Zostały mi jeszcze dwa miraculum. Pewnie twoja kwami powiedziała ci,że ty z Czarnym Kotem macie najważniejsze,ale wydaje mi się,że nie po to tu przyszłaś. -Tak pan ma rację. Chciałam się zapytać czy Czarny Kot powinien wiedzieć kim jestem. -Wiedziałem,że dowiecie się wcześniej niż chciałem. Doszło już do tego więc nic nie poradzimy. Mam przekazać tobie bardzo ważną informacje. Nie możesz jej powierzyć nikomu. Zrozumiano. -Tak oczywiście.-odpowiedziałam 6 Wiec będą komentarze: co takie krótkie, albo rób dłuższe. Ale dzisiaj są aż 3 opowiadania. Więc zachęcam do przeczytania części 6. W TYM OPOWIADANIU TEŻ JEST SPOILER. (Zdjęcie dodam potem) więcej na dole. Mistrz Fu wystukał w gramofonie dziwną kombinację. Nagle pojawiło się dziwne pudełko,a w środku dwa miraculum. Naszyjnik lisa i grzebień pszczoły. -Przypominam nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć. W przeciwnym razie cały Paryż będzie opanowany przez złe moce. A teraz powtórz kombinację. -Powtórzyłam szyfr bezbłędnie i dowiedziałam się od mistrza kolejnej informacji. -Niedługo ma przybyć super bohaterka. To dziewczyna ze świńskim ryjkiem. Umie przepowiadać przyszłość. Bardzo cenny nabytek dole drużyny. .... Wiem obawiasz się czy nie zabierze ci twojego Czarnego Kota. -Co?!-wcięłam się w pół zdania.-Ja nie lubię mojego wspólnika. -Ja wiem, że ty go lubisz. A wracając do sprawy ona ci go nie zabierze. Ona tylko pomaga. -Chwileczkę, ale pan mówił,że jest 7 miraculum ,a tobie zostały dwa. A z tego co widziałam nie ma takiego w kształcie ryjka. -Już się bałem ,że nie zapytasz..... 7 Dzisiaj piszę wam kolejne opowiadanie, więc zapraszam do czytania. -Mój brat mieszka w Ameryce. Ma tam jeszcze 7 miraculum. Rossabel-tak się nazywa,przyjedzie jutro do Paryża. Będzie mieszkać u mnie. Przekaż Czarnemu Kotu o zaistniałej sytuacji. I powiedz,że ma do mnie przyjść. -Dobrze dziękuje,ale muszę już wracać. Następnego dnia -O nie Tikki zaraz się spóźnię. -Ubrałam się jak najszybciej i pobiegłam do szkoły. Zdążyłam w samą porę. Na przerwie zaczepiłam Adriena. -To co już się na mnie nie gniewasz-Powiedzał. -Jeszcze troszeczkę,ale mam ważną wiadomość do przekazania.Dzisiaj przyjerzdża Rossabela. Ona też ma miraculum. -Co? A ja myślałem,że jesteśmy tylko we dwoje. -Ja też tak myślałam. I oczywiście dzisiaj idziesz do Mistrza Fu. Twój kwami zna drogę. To wszystko na dzisiaj może jutro coś napiszę 8 Dzisiaj piszę coś na spontanicznie. Jutro mam konkurs. Jestem wściekła bo opublikowało mi się bez tekstu a tyle napisałam. -To co nie idziesz ze mną ?-powiedział Czarny Kot. -No dobrze potowarzyszą ci. U mistrza -Dobra dzieciaki jedziemy na lotnisko po Rossabel. Na lotnisku -Rossabel tutaj!!!!-Zaczął krzyczeć mistrz. -Zauważyłam rudą dziewczynę z zielonym pasemkiem.(zdjęcie wstawię w odzielenej kategorii) -Witam-Czarny Kot wyciągną rękę. -O to pewnie słynny Adrian Agrest (chyba tak się pisze).A tu Marinette Dupaing-Cheng ( nie jestem pewna czy tak). -Cześć-Odpowiedziałam. -Dobra zbierajcie się trzeba zajechać do domu. -Dziękujemy mistrzu ,ale ja z Mari pójdziemy pieszo. -Mistrz wzruszył ramionami , a my poszliśmy na wieżę Eiffla. -Nie uważasz ,że ta Rossabel jest dziwna. Wyczuwam kłopoty. -Ja tak samo. Ale nie myślmy teraz o tym . Zobacz jakie piękne widoki Paryża. 9 Dzisiaj postanowiłam dość wcześnie wrzucić te opowiadanie.(przed chwilą wróciłam do domu) -Odprowadzić cię do domu Mari. -No niech już ci będzie. Ale tylko pod klatkę. -No dobrze "My lady". -Wracając Czarny Kot musiał opowiedzieć mi coś o sobie. A w zamian ja powiedziałam parę tajemnic. Gdy byliśmy przy klatce pożegnał mnie pocałunkiem w policzek. -Na razie!-usłyszałam głos wybranka. Zarumieniłam się i odpowiedziałam. Następnie poszłam do pokoju projektować sukienkę na specjalną okazję. Następnego dnia w szkole. -Dzieci niedługo odbędzie się bal. Pamiętajcie musicie przyjść elegancko ubrani-Powiedziała wychowawczyni. -O nie zapomniałam o balu. Wyszłam do łazienki i zaczęłam żalić się Tikki. -Nie mam żadnego projektu sukienki impreza niedługo,a ja nie zdążę zaprojektować i uszyć sukienki. -Och Marinette przecież ty masz projekt. -Masz rację wracam do klasy i pomyślę jak ją ozdobić. Na przerwie. -To jak masz już sukienkę-Zapytał Adrien. -Mam projekt dzisiaj będę szyć. -A może zrobisz tak ,abyśmy byli...... 10 Niedługo kończę serię. Nie smućcie się, bo niedługo będzie nowa opowieść -A może bylibyśmy Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Co ty na to?-Zapytał Adrian. -Myślę,że to super pomysł. (Sarkazm!!!) Masz pomysł, aby się ujawnić. -Nie oczywiście, że nie! Chcę,abyś miała sukienkę w stylu biedronki, a ja garnitur w stylu Kota. -No dobrze,ale potrzebuje małej pomocy. -Tak księżniczko. To co po lekcjach? -Ok. -Pocałowałam w policzek mojego księcia. A potem zobaczyłam jak chłopak się zarumienia. I poszłam do klasy. W domu Marinette. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że będę szyć stroje z Adrienem. Nagle usłyszałam pukanie. Szybko otworzyłam wejście na dach. Czarny Kot stanął przede mną. Miałam ochotę go pocałować, ale skarciłam siebie w duchu. "Nie teraz Mari. Potem." Po paru godzinach pracy chłopak zaprosił mnie na spacer. Zgodziłam się odrazu. Weszliśmy na dach i uciekliśmy na wieżę Eiffla. -No co wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty-powiedział Adrien. -Zgadzam się. Stroje bardzo mi się podobają. -Zawsze kiedy widzę Paryż nocą wygląda, jakby było opętane prze Władcę Ciem.Ciemne niebo wyglada jak ciemność opanowała świat. A gwiazdy i latarnie, jak motyle,które Władca Ciem do nas wysyłał. Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy, ale nagle zaczęliśmy mówić o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. -Musimy być czujni. Władca Ciem nie zaatakował nikogo od tygodni. -No tak, ale możemy się trochę wyluzować. -Tak, ale tylko trochę... 11 Wróciłam późno do domu. Upadłam na łóżko i zasnełam. Następnego dnia w szkole. -Pamiętajcie-zaczęła nauczycielka-jutro jest bal maskowy. Maski obowiązkowe. Na dzisiaj to tyle. -Zmierzałam w kierunku piekarni,gdy nagle ktoś chwycił mnie za rękę. To był Adrien. -Chciałem się zapytać...czy...pójdziesz ze mną...na bal. -Oczywiście, że tak!!! -Poczułam jak wargi chłopaka przywarły do moich. Odwzajemniłam ten pocałunek. Niestety był krótki, ponieważ Chloe nam przeszkodziła. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Adrien się ze mną pożegnał, i powiedział, że przyjdzie po mnie, a ja udałam się w kierunku domu. 12 Przed Balem ( wiem że z małej). -Marinette kolega do ciebie-usłyszałam mamę. Szybko zeszłam na dół i zaprosiłam kolegę do pokoju. Przebraliśmy się i wyszliśmy na bal. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Było pięknie. Zaszliśmy do sali, a Chloe zaczęła krzyczeć. "Mój Adrien z tą...tą...mizerną dziewczyną". Wiedziałam, że zazdrości mi Adriana i sukienki. I myślała dlaczego ona nie wpadła na ten super pomysł. Stanęliśmy na środku parkietu,zaczęliśmy tańczyć i nie zwracaliśmy na nikogo uwagi. Wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. W pewnej chwili wybiegliśmy ze szkoły. -Kocham Cię-usłyszałam. -Ja ciebie też. W tym momencie wydawało mi się, że nic nie popsuje tej chwili. Ale się myliłam... 13 ---- —-------------------------------- Zobaczyłam dziewczynę ze świńskim ryjkiem. To Rossabel. Biegła z pochodnią do szkoły. -Patrz-Zawołałam. -Trzeba się przemienić-Powiedział partner. -Tu i teraz. -A co jeśli ktoś nas zobaczy. -Choć tu.- Pokazałam miejsce, w którym nikt nas nie będzie widział. -Szybko! Jak najszybciej wygoniliśmy ludzi z budynku. Zobaczyliśmy Rossabel jak powoli podpala dokumenty.(szczęśliwy traf) Dostałam gaśnicę. Pomyślałam,że użyje jej Czarny Kot, a ja odwrócę uwagę przeciwnika. -Czarny Kocie gaśnica! Stanęłam oko w oko ze sprawczynią. Zaczęłam walczyć, a podczas potyczki rozmawiałyśmy. -Ale ten wasz mistrz to fajtłapa, zupełnie jak jego brat. -Co zrobiłaś mistrzowi! -Wiesz jak ci powiem to nie będzie już tajemnicą. Przyszłam tu, aby zabrać ci miraculum. Władca Ciem powiedział , że jak dostarczę mu wasze, to będę miała wszystkie inne. -Rozumiem,że... Rozumiem, że Władca Ciem ma naszego mistrza. -Oh nie wygadałam się. -Już nic nie zrobisz jesteś w naszej pułapce. -A właśnie, że zrobię. Wybiła szybę w oknie. I szybko uciekła. -Ale z niej tchórz. Wystraszyłem ją swoją osobą. Widzisz jestem nie pokonany-Powiedział Czarny Kot. -Tak właśnie widzę. Następnie pomogłam partnerowi gasić pożar. Podczas gaszenia odbyła się rozmowa. -A nie mówiłem, że z tą Rossabel jest coś nie tak.(zdziwiona mina Mari) -Achh więc to ty mówiłeś.(to był sarkazm) (Mari powiedziała to Adrienowi) Mam pomysł pójdziemy do domu mistrza i poszukamy wskazówek. -Super zawsze chciałem być detektywem. -Dobrze nie traćmy czasu choćmy. Już miałam wyskoczyć przez okno gdy partner wziął mnie za rękę. -A co jeśli to środek pułapki? -Ryzyk fizyk :) Kot nie puszczał mnie za rękę. -Coś jeszcze? -Tak twoje kolczyki. Za 1 min.się przemienisz. -Faktycznie. -Zostań tutaj ja przyniosę coś do jedzenia dla twojej kwami i wpuszczę ludzi do szkoły ty tu zostań. Zaraz wracam. -Ok, ale pośpiesz się, nie chcę tu czekać całe wieki. -Już biegnę " My Lady". Kotka nie było minutę. Po tym czasie przyniósł Tikki coś do jedzenia. -Niech twoja kwami je, a ja wpuszczę ludzi. -Zastosowałyśmy się do jego poleceń. Po paru minutach już był. -To co Biedronsia już gotowa. -Jak zawsze. Ruszyliśmy do domu mistrza Fu. U mistrza -To wygląda jakby przeszło by tutaj tornado. -Masz rację. Rozejrzyjmy się Kocie. Nie przegap niczego. -Spróbuję. Przypomniałam sobie o gramofonie. Wpisałam tajne hasło i...pojawił się list. -Kocie znasz się na szyfrach. Oczywiście ukrytych. -Trochę. Ojciec mnie uczył. Zobaczmy. Tu jest napisane,że... Już widzę. Mistrz był zmuszony to napisać, a tajny szyfr to... UWAGA!!!!! -Czarny Kot przycisnął mnie do podłogi. Pokazała się Rossabel. -Dziękuje, że otworzyliście gramofon z Miraculum. Pomoc przydatna. A teraz związać ich. Wyskoczyło 10 ludzi i nas porwali. -A nie mówiłem, że to pułapka. -Miałeś rację. Po paru minutach wyszliśmy z worka. Zobaczyłam ojca Adriena i moich rodziców. -Oddajcie Miraculum. A wasze rodziny przeżyją, jeśli zrobicie to co powiem. Oddałam kolczyki, a nagle Czarny Kot wyjaśnił mi, że moi rodzice nie wiedzą kim jestem, że to pewnie mgła Volphiny. Niepotrzebnie zdjęłam biżuterię. Podszedł do partnera " sztuczny" ojciec. -Uważasz, że ja też nie jestem prawdziwy. -Tak. Ojciec wziął dłoń Adriena i położył ją na swoim sercu. -Nadal tak twierdzisz. -Nie, ale skąd wiedziałeś... -Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś. To ja Władca Ciem. Szczeka opadła mnie i Adrienowi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania